


No Peace

by allsoulsnight



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Day #7 KE Week, F/F, Hurt, Mirrors, Post Season 2/Pre Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsoulsnight/pseuds/allsoulsnight
Summary: After the events of Rome, Eve and Villanelle find themselves reflecting on the past...literally.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 18
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	No Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song [No Peace by Sam Smith/Yebba](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5-EDA7bGcI) which is a perfect Villaneve song for the months that pass between Season 2 and 3! Give it a listen!

_“It hits me without warning: your reflection walking by. But I know it’s only in my mind.”_

In two cities, miles away from one another, two women jolt awake from dreaming. The harsh gunshot rings in their ears for a moment and slowly fades into the deafening silence of the nighttime.

One sits up with a wince, the pain in her shoulder blades searing through her nerve endings and stilling the movement of her lungs as she tries to breathe. She stays as still as she can until the tension releases enough to draw in a deep, shaky breath. It feels like she’s being ripped apart from the inside out. 

The other sighs deeply and runs a hand through her already disheveled hair. She sits up and quickly wipes away the wetness on her cheeks that had gathered without her consent. She feels as though her chest could collapse and crush her heart which aches with every beat. 

The same dream haunts them. It’s always an apology, a turn, and a gunshot. 

It’s Eve’s newest nightmare replacing its alternate: a taunt, an assurance, and a knife sliding through skin. 

For Villanelle, the dream is more conflicting. Bittersweet and maddening at once. She can usually make sense of her dreams or set them aside, out of sight and out of mind. But this one always seems to jar her reality more than the others before.

It is a memory not a dream after all. 

It has been three months since it happened and since then, Villanelle had disappeared and Eve was dead. 

Yet here they both were. 

-

Villanelle always shuts down at the thought of Eve alive. It would be telling if her sense of self awareness wasn’t so selective. But the emotions do find their way out of Villanelle in waves, each more foreign than the one before. She screams, she cries, she laughs, she mourns. But a trend does make itself clear to Villanelle: she is alone everytime they surface. Villanelle rectifies this the next day. She catches herself smiling at a woman with dark hair, she is pleased when she smiles back. 

_Wow..._

Yes, Eve _was_ dead. But that intrusive ‘what if’ had already worked its way into the back of her mind. 

_Great shoes._

-

Eve always feels so much at once at the idea of seeing Villanelle again. A myriad of emotions lie dormant, ready to surface at any time. It’s like a spinner wheel labeled with emotions: anger, fear, surprise, relief, excitement, want, and happiness. The mere memory of _her_ aggressively takes hold and spins the wheel and Eve is helpless to the outcome. The emotions are all so succinct and unequivocal, she couldn’t avoid them even if she tried. 

And oh, how she's tried.

But now, at this hour of night, as her mind spins, Eve chooses to ignore the result. Instead she gingerly stretches out her shoulders and the pain makes her choice for her anyway. Everything simply hurts.

-

Villanelle swings her legs over the side of the bed and rubs her eyes, opening them to look in the ornate tri-fold mirror in the corner of the room. As her eyes refocus on a shape in the mirror back-lit by the moonlight from the window. She recognizes familiar curls.

A glimpse of movement in the mirror across the room Eve’s eyes, she gasps when she finally registers what it is she is seeing. This time it’s not her injury that steals the air from her lungs. 

-

Coincidentally, both women experience this simultaneously. They reach over blindly to click on the lamps next to their beds. The image disappears. 

-

It doesn’t happen again until a few months later.

Villanelle, on her way home from dinner; Konstantin’s visit earlier that day still causing her heart to bounce around her chest. Eve is alive. 

Eve, leaving from work; Carolyn’s unannounced visit weighing heavy in her chest and churning her stomach. Villanelle is back. 

Both women walk by the reflective glass of an empty storefront and happen to glance over at their reflection. They stop immediately in their tracks. 

There in front of Villanelle is Eve dressed in loose slacks and an apron, her long sleeves pushed up to her elbows and her hair haphazardly pulled back.

In front of Eve is Villanelle in an orange print dress, her hair pulled back away from her face.

Once again, the image is gone as quickly as it appeared, leaving both women looking around for the other. They look back to only see themselves reflected back in the window. 

Villanelle’s heart skips multiple beats. 

Eve is sick again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short but I wanted to get this out before the final day of KE Week was over! What an amazing week it has been! Thank you so much to the organizer, all of the artists, and the fans. You are all simply the best!
> 
> If you guys liked this concept, I might play around with another chapter to kind of round out the idea further but I really didn't have any direction for it when I started writing it apart from inspiration from the song lyrics at the start of the story. The idea of the two magically seeing reflections of each other in the mirror but thinking it's just their mind playing tricks on them was so poignant and romantic to me. Please tell me your thoughts! 
> 
> Is it really a fanfic if I don't drop my Tumblr: [allsoulsnight?](https://allsoulsnight.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
